Integrated assistance systems may be provided in vehicles, for example, which are able to output a warning about a wrong-way driver. This warning takes place, e.g., with the aid of traffic message channel (TMC) messages, which may be directly output via radio in acoustic form or displayed in written form inside the vehicle. It is also possible to spot roads with do not enter signs, for example with the aid of a Global Positioning System (GPS) of the vehicle and/or a camera, and to warn the driver thereupon about the upcoming wrong-way drive.